herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nice Holystone
'Nice Holystone '''is a major character in the light novel and anime series ''Baccano!. ''She is a bomb enthusiast and the childhood friend of Jacuzzi Splot. Together, the two of them are members of a gang from Chicago with her as the second-in-command. She is voiced by Yuu Kobayashi in the Japanese version of the anime and Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English version. Appearance Nice has a rather strange look that may put strangers off. Her fair skin is marred by scars (the right side of her face and across her arms) due to an explosion gone wrong as a young teenager which also took her right eye. She covers this with an eyepatch, glasses over her eyepatch due to her poor eyesight. This was added by the author to add an unique quality to the character. She has brown/amber coloured eyes (seen sometimes as green in the anime) and blond shoulder length hair, a fringe covering the left side of her forehead. Her hair appears messy at the ends. Her attire consists of a black ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, a collared sleeveless red shirt not unlike a vest, black fingerless gloves with red bands underneath and black pants tucked into brown boots. Under her clothing she also hides a number of explosive devices and has a zippo lighter on her person. Personality Despite her strange and to some scary appearance, Nice is a kind girl who always speaks very politely to those around her. The only exception to this is Jacuzzi, whom she's known since childhood and speaks to casually at his request. She has been interested in explosions since she was a young girl and shows great ecstasy at the explosions; especially excited at the prospect of blowing up live people on the ''Flying Pussyfoot. Her love for explosives is so that it includes hiding a small cherry bomb in her empty eye socket for emergencies. Despite her love for explosives, they have also caused her a lot of harm; when she was fourteen, she had an accident with explosives that resulted in the loss of her right eye and severe scars over her face and arms. Her remaining eye was severely damaged and she hid herself in her room, worried that she'd never be able to recognise anyone again and would be viewed as a freak, until Jacuzzi visited her with a sword tattoo on the left side of his face, so that way they could both be freaks. Nice was touched that he would do such a thing for her, and she has been deeply attached to him ever since. Nice truly only lets loose when she is not accompanied by Jacuzzi, as noted by Nick, her interest in explosions going far pass what a person would consider normal. Other than bombs and the like she also dearly loves Jacuzzi, dating him for ten years, wanting what is best for him.and being very considerate of his feelings; she exhibits great patience with him in general. Still, romance is not her forte; their first kiss on the Flying Pussyfoot left her flushed and embarrassed. She will take a leadership role when Jacuzzi is emotionally distraught or otherwise incapacitated and has the respect of all the gang members, some even considering her more of a leader than Jacuzzi. Despite being one of what seems to be the few female bootleggers in the gang, she often takes the reins when Jacuzzi is crying or otherwise incapacitated. She has the respect of all the gang members, with some of them considering her to be more of a leader than Jacuzzi, evident of Nick calling her 'boss'. Trivia * Nice bears a pretty strong resemblance to Marie Mjolnir from ''Soul Eater- ''they even share the same English voice actress, Colleen Clinkenbeard. Gallery Nice young.jpg|Young Nice before the explosion Jacuzzi 2.png|Nice and Jacuzzi Jacuzzi and Nice's first kiss.jpg|Nice and Jacuzzi's first kiss Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Anti Hero